Distinctively Tough 2
by UnicellularKittyAlice
Summary: Daughter of the chief of police Isabella Swan is a badass. She moves back to forks and catches the eye of none other than Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. But she has something hidden from everyone. Will the Cullens be able to get it out of her before it's too late? WARNING contains very descriptive SELF-HARM and RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

I can't see. There's something holding me down. Big hands roughly grope my breast. The hands disappear and the faint sound of a zipper being unzipped reaches my ears. Tears stream down my face as the realization of what's happening finally hits me. I'm about to be raped. "Please. Don't" I gasp.

My abuser just laughs cruelly before positioning his penis at my entrance and thrusts forward, stealing my virginity in one foul swoop. I cry out in agony at the overwhelming pain that follows each thrust. He snatches one of my breast and pops it in his mouth, still thrusting when suddenly he looks up and shakes me. "Ms.?" He says. "Ms.?"

I wake up gasping. The shaking stops. I look up and see a lady looking down at me, smiling politely. "Ms. The flight has landed."

I get up and exit the plane. I walk over to the luggage wheel and collect my things. Then I stride outside to meet with Charlie, my father. I sit on the bench and wait for ten minutes, I'm just about to pull out my phone to call him when I hear my name being shouted above the noise of the crowd. I identify the voice as Charlie's and walk over to the source.

I see Charlie and man has he gotten old. His once brown hair is now greying, and a few wrinkles marring his features. Once he sees me approaching he smiles and tries to give me a hug but I flinch and he drops his arms, frowning. I sigh, "I'm sorry dad it's just….. I can't."

He smiles sadly at me, causing guilt to crash down on me in harsh relentless waves. "It's okay sweetheart." He grabs my luggage and packs in the back of the cruiser and gets in the car. "Come on, we got a long drive ahead of us."

I hop in the car and Charlie drives off. He looks at me, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

I sigh. "Dad. You don't- Can we just not talk about it?"

"Not talk about it?" growled Charlie. "You expect me to not talk about the fact that my little girl was raped?"

Suddenly my chest tightens and it gets hard to breath. I gasp for breath, tears streaming down my face. "Dad, please? Can you just drop it? Please?"

He gives a slow nod in my direction and the rest of the ride to Charlie's is quiet.

Once we arrive at Charlie's, Charlie gets out and grabs my luggage from the back and walks to the front door. He looks back at me, "You coming?" he shouts, disappearing into the house.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I walk slowly to the door. My breath hitches. The house is the same as I remembered. Its walls are still the same pale yellow. The sofa and television are still in the same position as before. Just being her makes me feel as if I'm a kid again. And honestly I hate that feeling.

I take my luggage from Charlie and bring it to my room. I close the door and turn around, I nearly drop my luggage at the sight of my room. I was expecting for it to be the same like the rest of the house but, to my surprise, it isn't. The walls are a deep red instead of the off white it was when I was younger. In the middle of the room is an oak wood queen sized bed adorned with black sheets and a red comforter, and a black desk with a really big Mac computer on it sits in the corner. However, my favorite addition to the room by far has to be the three guitars hanging over my bed.

I give off an uncharacteristic squeal and run out of the room. I skip down the stairs and into the living room where Charlie is. When I see him I give him the first hug I've given to anyone in a long time. He tenses up in surprise but then hugs me back fiercely. I pull out of the hug and give him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widen and he puts his hand on his cheek. "What was that for?"

I smile. "For my room. I love it, thank you so much."

He smiles back. "No problem, sweetie."

"I'm going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Okay Bells. Goodnight."

I run back up the stairs to my room. After changing into my pajamas and turning the lights off in my room, I clamber into my bed. I sigh and close my eyes, hopefully this time I have a chance at making friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_I'm hiding under my bed, crying soundlessly. My whole body trembling in absolute fear. I hear the door open slowly, creaking slightly. Footsteps echo throughout my room. Then suddenly I'm dragged from underneath my bed. I scream, tears streaming down my face. "Please, John, don't do this." I sob._

_He sneers at me. "You asked for this."_

_He punches me in the face and throws me onto my bed. Disoriented from the hard blow, I just lay there bleeding and sobbing. He strips and climbs onto my bed. He rips my clothes off, and I lay there naked and bleeding, his eyes raking over my body hungrily. "Please." I sob again._

_He punches me hard in the gut, knocking the air out of me. "Shut up!" he screams._

_He positions himself at my entrance and thrusts forward. I cry out in pain, and struggle against him. He mashes his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries of agony._

I wake up, tears streaming down my face.

I lay awake in bed, afraid to go back to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see myself getting raped.

I know a release, a way of getting rid of this, but I don't want to go back to that.

I can't go back to that. I don't want to risk becoming something I'm not, but the temptation gets stronger and harder to control each second. Right now I'm losing the battle, but maybe if I occupy myself I'll be able to cope.

I jump out of my bed hastily and walk over to the desk in the corner of my room. I grab the notebook that's resting near my computer and open it, get a pen, and sit down at the desk. I think about what to do and decide to write a poem.

_The cold icy blade,_

_Running across my skin,_

_Sending chills down my spine._

_Crimson blood running down my wrist,_

_Dripping down drop by drop to the sink below._

_I feel calm, and in control._

_The devil inside me has taken my soul._

_The blade doing its job._

_One time, two times, three and more._

_My vision goes blurry,_

_The room goes dark,_

_My heart pounds faster._

_I wake up the next day_

_Groggy, confused_

_People pounding on the bathroom door._

_My brain pounding in my head._

_I put on my best face, because they can't know,_

_They won't know._

_I'll find an excuse for everything _

_And their world will be fine._

_No matter if mine is a living hell,_

_They'll never know._

_Until it's too late._

_Fuck, that didn't really help me._

My hands are shaking violently. Silently begging to be brought into contact with cold, hard metal. I shake the thoughts out of my head and get up.

I pace the length of the room. Contemplating how to prevent, what I'm sure is, the inevitable.

The temptation becomes unbearable, almost painful.

So I do the only thing I can think of.

I give in.

_One cut can't hurt can it?_

I hurry over the door of my bedroom and pull it open, stumbling into the hallway in my haste, and confine myself in the bathroom.

Hands still trembling uncontrollably, I rummage through my secret stash until my hands find purchase on something cold, something sharp.

My Razor Blade.

Along with the blade I take out a roll of gauze, a pack of band aids, rubbing alcohol, and medical tape. I put everything to the side, not including the blade, and slide down the bathroom wall, pulling up my sleeve.

Carefully, I push the sharp tip of the blade into my left forearm and drag it across, painstakingly slow, relishing the feeling that overthrows all my other senses as I watch the blood trickle down my arm.

One cut turned to five, and five turned to fifteen. Now I know that I said that one would suffice but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but crave more. The feelings that tore at my being, and yearned to be conquered, couldn't be sustained with one measly cut.

The sound of my blood as it drips onto the floor, forming several small puddles, echoes off the bathroom walls. With each drop of blood that cascades down my arm the euphoric feeling fades away into oblivion, leaving me in a state of peace.

For now.

I push myself off of the wall and get up slowly. Careful not to jostle my arm in the process. I grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol, position my still bleeding arm over the sink and pour the bottle's contents onto the awaiting wounds below.

It burns, and for a split second the euphoric feeling comes back, before the burn subdues into a dull buzz.

I wipe off the remaining blood and put a band aid on each individual cut to ensure that no blood escapes. Then I wrap my whole left forearm in gauze and tape it in place with medical tape.

After ridding the bathroom floor of my blood, I place everything I used back into my secret stash and exit the bathroom.

In my room now, I check the clock at the side of my bed.

7:00

_One hour until school may as well start getting ready now._

I walk over to my closet and look inside, searching for the perfect outfit for my first day of school here in forks. After 15 minutes of searching for the perfect outfit I settle on black ripped up skinny jeans, a tight fit v neck spider man logo shirt with an unbuttoned oversized red and black plaid shirt on top of it, to cover my arm, and for shoes I wear blue low top converse.

I look into my full sized mirror and smile at my reflection. I straighten my hair and curl it at the ends. I look back at my reflection again and apply some mascara and a little bit of blush.

I turn away from the mirror and grab my messenger bag. I look inside to make sure that all my supplies are there and after ensuring that they're all present I put the notebook with my poem in it into my bag. Before I leave my room I put on a black leather jacket, and grab my messenger bag.

I look at the clock again.

7:59

_Fuck. _

I run down the stairs, somehow I don't trip, and into the kitchen. Charlie's cruiser is gone. He must've left for work already. There's a note on the fridge. I take the note down and read it.

Bella, your motorcycle arrived last night. I don't like it one bit, but it's your only way to get to school. The keys are hanging by the door. Have a good day at school. I love you, be careful.

Dad.

I smile at the note. "I love you too, dad."

I walk to the door, grab my keys, and leave the house. Sitting in the driveway is my baby, an all-black Kawaski Ninja 650R. I love this bike. I lift up the seat of my motorcycle, store my bag inside, close it, and hop on. I rev the bike a couple of times and take off towards Forks High. I arrive in 5 minutes due to speeding. The parking lot is void of students, _thank god_. I park next to a couple of expensive looking cars and hop off my bike. I grab my bag from under the seat and run to, what I assume is, the office.

I enter the office and am met with the sight of the most atrocious looking woman I've seen. She looks up at me and flashes me a smile, showing me her yellow, decaying teeth. I try to smile back but I'm sure my face is twisted in a disgusted grimace. "Hello", the woman says, "How can I help you?"

She seems nice. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm new. I came for my schedule."

She smiles again. _Ugh, please stop smiling_. "Okay dear, one second."

She begins rifling through a file on her desk and then pulls out my schedule, along with another piece of paper. She hands them to me. "There's your schedule." _No, really?_ "And here's a paper that all your teachers need to sign, and must be brought back at the end of the day."

I groan eternally, _I have to see her again?_ I nod and walk out of the office. As soon as I'm outside of the office I glance at my schedule. I have English first, in building three. I run to building three and make it to my class in a mere 6 minutes. Taking a deep breath I walk into the class. All the chatter dies down immediately and everyone stares at me, including the teacher. _Fucking pervert. _I walk over to the teacher, ignoring the students, and hand him the paper he has to sign. "Sorry I'm late Mr." I trail off.

"Covert." He says, still blatantly staring at my breast.

I cough. "Mr. Pervert, my eyes are up here."

The whole class explodes into fits of laughter at my comment, and Mr. Pervert's face turns red. He signs the paper and hands it back to me, telling me to take a seat next to a Ms. Hale. Smiling, I turn around. "Who's Ms. Hale?" I ask the room.

A girl near the back raises her hand. I strut over to her but when I catch sight of her and I stop dead in my tracks. She's gorgeous. She has natural blonde hair that cascades down in soft curls, framing her perfect face beautifully. Her body is something that any top model would absolutely die for. But her most tantalizing feature has to be her golden eyes. They look like pools of liquid gold, and I find myself drowning in their depth.

_Holy shit_. The class erupts into laughter once again. The beauty in front of me giggles. I blush, realizing that I said that out loud, and continue on to the seat next to the goddess. I finally sit down next to her and she turns to me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you."

I gape at her for a moment, dazzled by her beauty, then hold out my hand. "I'm Bella Swan."

She grabs my hand to shake it. As our hands touch, a strange feeling explodes throughout me. I gasp at the feeling and look up at Rosalie, her perfect features are twisted in shock. I reluctantly let go of her hand, and face the teacher. I sigh in disappointment, I've already done this in…Phoenix. I shudder involuntarily. I can feel Rosalie looking at me. I chance a glance in her direction, our eyes connect and I find myself drowning the pools of liquid gold once again. I stare into her eyes and she stares into mine. Then the bell rings, and the spell breaks. I blink a couple of times and realize that we were leaning towards each other, her perfect face was only centimeters away. Any closer and we would've kissed. I blush and back away from her.

I gather my things as quickly as possible and basically run out of the classroom. I ignore the staring and head to my next class, my head down. I bump into something rock hard and fall on my ass. Laughter erupts throughout the halls. I get up and grab my fallen things, and glare at the crowd of kids laughing at me. They immediately stop. I grin and walk around the person I bumped into and head to my next class.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsS

Finally it's time for lunch. I follow the throng of students to the cafeteria. I sit at an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, and the cafeteria breaks out into whispers. I hear one girl since she's fairly close to me. "What does the new girl think she's doing sitting at the Cullen table?"

_Cullens? Who are they?_

I shrug and take out my poem notebook. I write another poem.

_Painful emotions break through my veins._

_Breaking down the barriers._

_Drowning my soul._

_Burning up my insides._

_Melting everything it touches._

_Leaving me in agony._

_Crying useless tears that won't change anything._

_I'm worthless._

_Helpless._

_All alone._

_Nothing to accompany me but a feeling._

_A feeling that many people encounter._

_That many people don't survive. _

_Depression._

I'm brought out of my poetic state by the scraping of chairs. I look up and am met with 6 pairs of golden eyes.

* * *

**The first poem is by a good friend of mine named CJ Adams.**

**The second poem is by yours truly. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** - Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. My sister found out about my cutting and told my mom. So I had to take alittle break from the fanfiction. But everything's fine now so I'm back. It's kinda short but please enjoy.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V (first period)

I sit, bored, in class. Learning about protagonists for what had to be the one millionth time. I just stare blankly at the board, tapping my fingers on the desk, willing time to go faster.

Just then the door bursts open and in walks a girl, panting slightly. She must be new. She hands Mr. Covert a paper to sign and he just stares at her chest. I growl internally at him. Fucking Pervert.

The new girl coughs and says, "Mr. Pervert, my eyes are up here"

Mr. Covert turns red as the whole class bursts into laughter, I chuckle a bit at that. He signs the paper and tells her to sit next to me. Oh great, now I have to share my desk.

She turns around, and I nearly fall out of my chair. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long brown locks are perfectly curled and flowing down her back, framing her face beautifully. Her head is held high with upmost confidence. But the one thing that captivates me most are her eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful greenish brown, but they're holding something, something I've seen before but I can't quite remember where. She's beautiful.

"Who's Ms. Hale?" She asks.

I swoon internally when she says me name. I nearly forget to raise my hand, but I do. She struts forward and stops in her tracks, staring at me. "Holy Shit" she says.

The class explodes into laughter, and I giggle lightly. Woah, since when does Rosalie Hale giggle? She stares at me for a couple more seconds before sitting down in the chair next to me.

She smells really good. Not so good that I can't handle my thirst, but it's close. I turn to her and smile, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale"

She gapes at me then holds out her hand and says "I'm Bella Swan"

Bella, such a perfect name for her. I shake her hand, as soon as out hands touch it feels as if electricity flows throughout me. She looks up at me, bewildered. She felt it too? I look at her. She's my mate?

Bella let's go of my hand and turns to the front of the class. I instantly miss the contact between us. From the corner of my eye I see her shudder. I turn and look at her. Is she okay? She turns and looks at me and I find myself staring into her eyes, drowning in her mystery. Her eyes hold me captive. I can't look away. But the bell rings and I'm free. I blink a couple of times and realize that we'd been leaning toward each other, our faces are only inches apart. Any closer an we would've kissed. She must've realized that too because she blushed and hurriedly left the classroom.

I look at her retreating figure wondering, what the hell just happened?

Alice's Thoughts (in class)

I sat in geometry, vibrating with excitement. I just had a vision. I'm meeting my mate today. Her name is Bella Swan. She's absolutely stunning. She's Rosalie's mate too.

I'm okay with that but I'm not so sure if Rosalie will be okay with that. She's very possessive. Oh what am I saying of course she'll be okay with it. I can see the future. But I can't exactly see Bella's future and that worries me. I'll have to ask Carlisle when he gets home.


End file.
